Immortal Love
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Naruto is an immortal being, no not a shiny vampire, whose been chosen to gather help against a war. The only problem is that his duty as an immortal requires raising his mates from the moment they were turned or given to him to the time they are old enough to bare his children. More summary inside. MPreg, Slash, crossover characters. Harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything for some strange reason but I do own the plot.

Warning: This contains Yaoi and MPreg

Pairings: ( Pairings may vary)

Authors note: Hey guys. I hope you like this, please review and tell me what you think. This is an unofficial crossover fic which means some characters might be from different stories but it won't be important so if you haven't seen or read any of the shows or books it's okay. AU

Chapter 1

"I'm hungry," a small brunet complained. He looked up at his blond master expectantly.

The blond sighed and pulled the small boy onto his lap. "Gaara, do you have the formula ready?"

A small redhead – Gaara- appeared with two bottles filled with a suspicious red liquid. He tossed one at his master and put the other in his mouth to drink himself.

The blond rested the brunette on the couch in a lying position and gave him the bottle.

"Are they all asleep?" the blond questioned the redhead.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Gaara mumbled between gulps of the red liquid. The brunet's eyes were drooping rapidly and as soon as the bottle's content was finished he was asleep.

Naruto smiled fondly at the brunet before taking him into his arms. "I'm taking him to bed. Your free to do whatever until I return."

Gaara nodded and took the brunet's bottle and his own before exiting to the kitchen area. He put the bottles in the sink next to three empty ones. Each labeled with a specific name. The largest was in his hands already with the name HAKU written neatly across the top.

Haku was the youngest of them and required more food. He still had a century to go before his hunger started to die down.

Gaara had the smallest bottle for the reason he was the oldest. He would soon only require pure blood to feed on like Naruto but he was still considered a child that relied on their master. Not that he would ever leave Naruto. He loved him and all his fellow Cubs.

Sasuke was the middle Cub and was still breaking out of his shy phrase. Gaara heard that Sasuke's previous master had hurt and abused him. When Naruto had introduced Sasuke Gaara immediately assumed the role of Alpha Cub. Sasuke was so small and vulnerable looking that it was just natural instinct.

Sai didn't even compete with Gaara for the Alpha role. Not that Gaara could blame him, Sai didn't know how to comfort hurt cubs.

Sai was the second oldest and was also hurt. His parents abandoned him as a child and he was thrown into lethal combating when he was only seven. He was forced to see death and experience pain and heartbreak at a level no one should ever have to face.

Once he was saved by Naruto he broke and neither Naruto nor Gaara knew how to help him. Fake smiles and hours of seclusion was all Sai would do.

After a couple decades Naruto got fed up with Sai and forced him outside. Naruto had noticed Sai drawing in the dirt and got him a sketch book. After that Sai seemed more at ease and open. They were still waiting for a real smile though.

Lastly there was Neji. The second youngest who grew up wealthy. He was disowned by his uncle and thrown away with no skills or knowledge how to survive. Gaara had found Neji and begged Naruto to take him in. Naruto, being the kind person he was, agreed.

Speaking of the devil, Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara and kissed his neck. "We have a new mission."

Gaara smiled, he loved missions. "It will be Haku's first." Gaara said absentmindedly. It was hard to think with his Master's lips pressed against his neck.

Naruto pulled away causing Gaara to whine. "Let's go to bed. Even if you don't sleep you still need rest. This mission is going to be hard. It will be our first official undercover mission. We are leaving Japan. Master Tsunade wants a team to infiltrate some places in search for possible allies against the dark league. As of now we are all separated and the only chance of survival is to team up and gather information. As of tomorrow we are students of Konoha Ninja Academy. We need to seek help of a man named Kakashi Hakate."

"Kakashi Hakate? I heard of him. He is skilled and powerful."

"We can't let him go to the dark side. We need to confirm his loyalties and then he will help us travel with his cubs to Tokyo where we will face more possible allies."

Gaara nodded and slipped into bed next to Neji. Naruto got in the other side of the bed next to Haku.

Gaara sighed when he heard the even breathing of Naruto. Neji rolled over and cuddled into Gaara's warmth. Gaara couldn't help but smile.

There was no doubt he would do anything for them.

XXX

So, what do you think? Was it any good? Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot because I'm just that cool.

Warning: contains Yaoi and MPreg

Pairings: You really don't want me to list all the pairings I'm planning to use.

Authors Note: Okay, I know I told you I wouldn't make anymore stories and I really tried hard not to but I failed and for that I'm sorry and because of that I will work all night if I have to to update Scarlet Past.

Chapter 2:

"No! Don't leave me here," Haku whined, his small body was shaking violently.

Gaara sighed and patted Haku's brown hair. "You're too young and still rely on Naruto too much."

Haku growled but didn't argue. Gaara had a point and Haku couldn't control his urges yet and still required to feed on an hourly basis. Speaking of which, he was hungry.

Gaara recognized the hunger in the boy's eyes and chuckled. He took Haku's bottle out of the fridge and put it in a bowl before pouring hot water into the bowl.

Neji frowned, "where's Naruto?"

"Sai claimed him for the night. " Sasuke said blankly. It wasn't like he was jealous, he loved Naruto but all the Cubs loved Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but love all of Naruto's cubs.

Neji looked at the files Naruto had left on the table. "Naruto's superior says we are looking for a man named Kakashi Hakate. He will give us our first targets. We need them to have them join us in the war against the dark."

"Why?"

"Naruto wants to help his friends."

Gaara smiled, they would do anything for Naruto.

XXX

Sakura Haruno grinned. First day back to school. It will be her first year teaching the kids and she couldn't be more excited. Originally she wanted to be a ninja like her teammates Daisuke and Kenishu's but after their first S-Class mission ending with the two boy's brutal murder she had been unable to continue on fighting due to her left leg having to get decapitated.

Sakura had loved her teammates dearly and it wasn't until her sensei had died of a terminal cancer had she finally decided to leave the ninja business to pursue teaching and medicine.

Sakura taught younger kids who are still getting used to housing large amounts of chakra and her job was to ease them into mentally healthy ninja's. Sakura hated the fact that one day any of her students would die but that never stopped her.

Her best friend Ino had been blinded recently making her entire ninja skill useless so she had retired early and was now pregnant with her boyfriend's child. Chouji, being her 3 year boyfriend and 6 year teammate. Shikamaru had also quit the ANBU to be a team leader sensei due to his sensei dying and practically giving him the kid. The boy, Haru, was orphaned when his mother died in childbirth and Asuna dying in the fight against Hidan.

Kiba, who was living with Shikamaru due to complicated circumstances was playing Haru's other parental figure. Shino and Hinata had recently gotten married and had barely escaped the Hyuuga wrath.

Kakashi and Tsunade were inside the Hokage's tower as they met with unusual guests.

Naruto and his Cubs all wore bandages covering their faces. The Cubs because it was considered a sin to show their face to anyone except their mate and their mate's Cubs without their master's permission and Naruto because it was forbidden to know who out of their clan was the dominant because if Naruto was killed then all his Cubs would probably die or be sold off.

"We will all give you the following Ninja you will require. First is a female teacher named Sakura Haruno. She has mental scaring and she is missing her left leg."

"She will do."

"I don't see why you don't want more capable fighters. "

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Right. Second is a male teacher Shikamaru Nara and fourth is a male ANBU named Kiba. Then there is Ino but she is pregnant so-."

"I'll take all three of them." Naruto said in a don't-argue-with-me voice.

"Chouji is her husband so if you take Ino I'm afraid you will have to take Chouji."

"Fine."

Tsunade looked surprised. She didn't expect him to be so open. "Then there is Hinata Hyuuga and Shino."

"Okay."

"And then there is Rock Lee and-."

"No. I don't want him." Naruto said.

"But he is a very good nin-."

"I said no. I've read through all these files and he is too flashy. Next."

"Temari and Kankuro Sabuku."

"Yes."

"Tenten-"

"No."

Tsunade decided not to argue. She crossed Tenten off and read on.

Naruto interrupted her. "I think that will be enough."

"There are some kids that will have to go with you. Their Ino's child once it's born and Shikamaru's adopted brat Haru."

"That's fine."

Tsunade was speechless for a second before smiling. Kakashi disappeared to gather the people Naruto approved and Tsunade gave Naruto a grateful smile.

"Thank you for doing this. Orochimaru is really getting on my nerves and the Akatsuki is getting more dangerous by the day."

"I'm happy to help."

XXX

Hinata was the first to get to the Hokage Tower. She hesitated outside the door long enough for Sakura and surprisingly Ino to join her.

"What do you think she wants?"

"Why did she call me?" Ino asked.

"Should we go in?"

The three girls nodded and entered the room and were surprised to see six identical characters. All of them had their faces covered and their bodies were draped with a long, baggy cloth. Their eyes were covered with dark sunglasses and none of the girls could even determine skin color. Not even Hinata's byakugan.

Once everyone had arrived Tsunade explained to them how Naruto had decided to take them on a quest with him. He will train them to use their disability to their advantage and in return they will fight alongside him.

Once all disputes were put aside and everyone was packed they set off into the woods. Their luggage was in a horse drawn carriage along with Ino and Haru.

The shinobi and former shinobi were confused on why they were on such a bizarre mission but didn't dare protest.

Haku, Sasuke, and Neji were on the horses and everyone else was walking.

Haru peaked his little head out of the carriage curiously.

"Why are you wearing weird clothing?"

No answer.

"Where are we going?"

Silence.

"Can you talk?"

"Enough, child," Gaara said in the voice he uses to control the younger Cubs. It worked because Haru quieted down.

"I think we deserve to know where we are going at least." Sakura complained. She didn't have to do this much walking in a while.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we will have to explain this after we leave Ninja territory."

"Leave?"

"Yeah. This is only a small, secluded part of Japan. We are not leaving Japan yet but after Japan is England then I think we will return to Japan and then some other places like America. But that isn't the point. This is top-secret. "Naruto said. "Also, how good is your English?"

"English?"

"Never mind. How about Mandarin Chinese?"

"Is that food?"

Naruto sighed. "I guess we'll teach you that as well."

XXX

Natsu sighed. He really hated Lucy and Happy at times. Especially times when said annoying duo was singing about his horrible motion sickness. Erza and Gray weren't helping though he didn't expect much from his secret lover and best friend.

Him and Gray had been secretly dating for a year up until Lyon found out and joined their affair. Natsu didn't care. Gray needed other power sources other than just him. The boy was a submissive and just loved sex. Not that any of the three would admit it. Then there was Gajeel, the last of the affair. Gray had enough stamina to keep a fire dragon slayer magic user, an iron dragon slayer magic user and an ice dragon slayer magic user satisfied. (Okay, I know Lyon isn't an ice dragon slayer but in this fic he is.)

Natsu missed Lyon and Gajeel mostly because they would go on missions and jobs together when Gray and Natsu were at base and vice versa. It was terrible and lonely but at least he had Gray.

Gray gave Natsu a sympathetic look before taking his hand and looking away. Natsu gripped Gray's hand and felt his motion sickness fade… never mind, it was still there.

XXX

Harry grinned at his boyfriend. He really did love him. Not that anyone could know. They wouldn't understand. Draco was a death eater and would betray them. Besides, Harry isn't gay. Draco must have drugged him.

And they both knew that would be what would be said. Harry is never at blame, he is the golden child. Draco comes from a dark family so he must be dark. All Slytherin are evil and are abominations.

Both Harry and Draco knew that wasn't true.

But who would listen to two 13 year old boys?

XXX

Nico growled at Annabeth and Piper. He hated how they had to hide their relationship. He loved Jason and Percy. Annabeth loved Piper and Reyna, all six of them knew it and yet all six of them could never be with the one they truly loved.

Annabeth and Percy were still scarred from Tartarus and they still can't find comfort in the ones they love because it's gay and no matter how many times they save the world it will always be gay.

It just wasn't fair.

XXX

Axel groaned as he watched his boyfriend and best friend carefully. The blond really knew what to do to make Axel worry. In example; peer off of the top of the tower they go to every night to eat seasalt ice cream and watch the sunset.

"Hi Sora!" Roxas called down to the brunette.

"Be careful Roxas!" Riku called back.

"Seifer and Hayner said they will be late today." Sora yelled.

"Get up here before Roxas falls!" Axel snapped as he pulled Roxas back up.

Roxas laughed and kissed him once before greeting Sora with a hug.

Axel just smiled.

XXX

Byakuya looked away. Babysitting Ichigo was not fun and he didn't see why he was assigned it along with Renji. Then there were those pesky vizards or something who trailed Ichigo like a lost puppy along with the remaining annoying espada who Ichigo saved.

Why couldn't Rukia do this?

Oh yeah, she was in a coma…

Byakuya sighed. He hated death.

XXX

Okay guys, I hope you like this. I will add more shows later but I just wanted to start with some before I update. And don't worry, if you haven't read or watched any of the shows I promise it will still make sense and if it doesn't then review and I'll put it in the next chapter.

Love you.


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Immortal Love

Disclaimer: I own it all! Wait? What do you mean I don't own anything? Oh, I own the plot. That's it?

Pairings: Wait, I have to name all of them? It's a slash and that's how much I'm giving you. If you want the list go to my profile.

Author's Note: I DO OWN THIS STORY! IF ANYONE READ FORBIDDEN LOVE IN ADRIANA LILITH THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IS MY SECOND ACCOUNT. IT IS CLEARLY STATED IN CHAPTER TWO. I DIDN'T STEAL FROM HER BECAUSE SHE IS ME!

Naruto and his people speak almost every language known to man so if one of them speaks like _this _that means they are speaking a language no one knows except them.

Chapter 3:

Sasuke groaned and lifted his head off of the soft, warm pillow and blinked up at his Master. "What time is it?"

"He's asleep, but it's morning." Sai said as he pulled Sasuke closer to him.

Sasuke whined but submitted and let Sai share his warmth. He drifted back to sleep.

Gaara watched them and smiled, they really were adorable not that he would admit it.

"Gaara," Haku mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?"

"On the road, remember?" Gaara said as he stood to prepare breakfast.

"Where are the others?"

"After we crossed the border we set up camp. They should be outside soon."

"Do we introduce ourselves?"

"I don't like that idea very much." Gaara growled.

Haku sighed. His eyes flirted up to the redhead and he smiled, "don't you dare start underestimating us. Naruto didn't spend all that time training us for nothing."

"You're still young-."

"I'm older than humans can ever wish to be!" Haku pointed out.

Gaara rubbed Haku's hair affectionately and handed him some water.

Haku took the bottle and put it in his mouth, he walked outside to watch the wild animals and feel the sunlight. Neji was already outside breathing in the fresh air.

Gaara handed Neji a bottle and went back inside the tent. Haku watched him for a moment before joining Neji.

Neji leaned back and smiled at Haku. "How are you doing? This is the first time we've been far away from home."

Haku sat down and waited for Gaara to finish breakfast. Gaara didn't let the other cubs cook because he was the alpha cub and it was his natural instinct. The rest of the cubs automatically submitted to him because of natural instincts as well.

"I'm okay. It'll be fun and I'm excited, anyway and as long as you guys and Master are with me I'll be fine."

Neji frowned; it sounded like a good plan but what would happen if Haku was left alone or got lost. Naruto would never let that happen and Neji knew that but what if it was out of his league?

"Hello, you must be those masked men. I certainly didn't expect you to look so cute." Haku and Neji looked up quickly to see the pink hair woman they were travelling with smiling at them. The pregnant blond and Hyuuga were behind her. Shikamaru yawned behind them but both cubs could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Well we are out of Ninja territory." Neji pointed out while Haku stared shyly at the floor.

Sai and Sasuke exited their tent and sat next to their fellow cubs. Sai had a sour face while Sasuke looked half asleep.

"_Gaara kicked us out so he could have Naruto all to himself," _Sasuke told them as he dropped his head on Neji's shoulder. "_Sai didn't get enough beauty sleep."_

"_I'm tired and hungry!" _Sai complained.

Neji laughed and rocked Sasuke back and forward. Sai pouted and looked up at the sky.

"I packed some rice balls for breakfast." Hinata said when she realized no one was speaking.

"Rice balls?" Haku asked curiously. It has been awhile since he's seen human food.

"Yummy!" Haru cried as he struggled out of Kiba's arms. Kiba kept the small boy tightly in his arms not yet trusting the strangers who hired him.

Hinata smiled as she went into her tent and came out with a tin bundle. Shino peaked his head out of the tent when he spelled Hinata's cooking.

Haku reached for one only for his hand to get slapped away, courtesy of Neji.

"_Don't. It will make you sick."_ Sai warned the confused boy.

"It's okay. I made enough for you guys as well." Hinata said confused. She frowned; did they not trust her not to poison them?

Sai shook his head, "we can't eat your food. It will make us sick."

"Our food? Why not?"

None of the boy's answered.

Gaara walked out of the tent and stared at the scene. "Come on boys. Breakfast is ready."

The four boys silently obeyed their fellow cub. Gaara glared at the ninja for a second before closing the tent flaps and zipping it closed.

Naruto was dressing as he watched his submissives eat. "I'm going to talk to the Ninja."

The blond quickly stepped outside and closed the tent flap behind him. He joined the group with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Naruto. I'm the one who hired you." He introduced himself.

Hinata offered him a soft smile, "are you hungry?" she offered sweetly holding up the rice balls.

Naruto shook his head. "No thank you. I can't eat that without getting sick. It's too unnatural for my body to handle."

"It's just rice."

"Never mind about that. We are heading to a town called Mongolia after the boy's eat. We are going to visit a guild called Fairy Tail. They have power different from yours and you have to be careful."

XXX

Chapter three you guys! What do you think? The story isn't terrible is it?


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Immortal Love – Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other anime/books in this

Pairings: Naruto x Gaara x Sai x Sasuke x Neji x Haku

Chapter 4:

Gray groaned and struggled out of his boyfriend's arms. Once free he rushed to the bathroom and emptied his stomach in the toilet.

"You okay?" a concerned voice behind him asked.

Lyon leaned against the door frame with a concerned look on his face. Gajeel peaked his head through the door frame and blinked at Gray, also quite concerned.

Gray wiped his mouth and smiled at his lovers, "you're back!" he slowly got off the ground and rinsed his mouth out.

"Are you sick?" Gajeel asked as he stood next to Lyon.

Gray smiled at that, "I'm more than okay."

"Then why did you just puke?"

Gray just kept smiling, his hand trailed to his stomach and his eyes looked up at Lyon and Gajeel. "Well… why do you think?"

Lyon looked at him in shock while Gajeel looked confused.

"Are you really?" Lyon asked, a grin forming on his lips, "does Natsu know?"

"Well it is his. He was there when I found out."

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm pregnant."

XXX

Neji growled, there was a reason he wasn't a teacher. He had no patience for these imbeciles. Haku had fallen asleep on him and Sasuke gave up in favor of quality time with master.

Not that he blamed him. Gaara, Sai and he were stuck teaching the ninja English and Chinese. Haru had picked it up pretty quickly but the others were having difficulty.

"Let's take a break," Neji offered and without waiting for an answer. He stood up and pulled Sai and Gaara to their feet.

Neji walked into their tent and watched Sasuke for a second. Naruto was probably bathing in the lake behind the campground.

Sasuke rubbed his back and looked at Neji, "can you pass me some clothes?" he asked.

Neji grabbed a discarded shirt and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke put on the shirt and thanked Neji.

"He's in the lake if you want, hey Gaara, is there any food left?"

"You'll ruin your appetite Sasuke. It's your nap time anyway. Haku, Sai. Go to bed. Neji, if you want Naruto he should be in the back but once you're done I expect you to be asleep."

"Yeah, yeah."

Neji walked towards the back and found Naruto by the lake, just sitting there and staring calmly at the clear water. Neji tried to sneak next to him but Naruto's keen hearing found him out before he could. Naruto smiled at him and pulled him into his lap.

"What brings you here?"

"I want you." Neji whispered as he leaned up to kiss his master.

XXX

Gray frowned, "I'm perfectly capable of going on a mission."

"Even I disagree," Natsu said, meeting Gray's eyes. "If something we're to happen to the baby you would be devastated. It is extremely risky."

"So you want me to just sit here for four months perfectly capable of fighting," Gray scowled. He put his arm around his stomach. He was only three months but he knew he shouldn't be fighting. He just hated this submissive side of him.

"We already told Makarov you were dead so it doesn't matter. Once the baby is here, we are gone." Gajeel said, "You know the drill."

Gray looked down, tears welling in his eyes. They're never supposed to stay in a place for long but he was still a newborn. Natsu and Lyon were newborns as well. Gajeel was the alpha in their relationship. He didn't grow up here. He came he only a little while ago. He wasn't attached to the people here.

Without another word Gray rushed out of the house running into the forest. Tears blurred his vision and he briefly heard his name being called. Once he was sure he lost his mates he slumped to the ground in heart wrenched tears.

He knew the risks of staying. He knew the risks of fighting. But he was young. Too young for children. His kind usually waited a couple centuries before even attempting to start a family. Once they were sure they were with the right mate and felt comfortable.

Not that he would ever give up his baby. Gray put his hand over his stomach. He needed to calm down. Stress is bad for fetus'.

Blinking up, not much calmer, Gray found himself face to face with a giant bear. Startled, gray backed into a tree. His legs started shaking in fear. He held up his arms to do ice make magic but froze when he felt something trickle down his leg.

"Ice make-"he started to say but another figure appeared and knocked the bear unconscious. Gray looked up to see a red haired man putting a sword in his belt.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

Gray looked down at the blood between his thighs and started crying even harder.

"Oh dear," the man whispered kneeling down next to Gray and pulling him into his arms. "Where is your mate?" when Gray didn't answer the man lifted gray onto his back. "My name is Gaara."

"Gray," he whispered, clutching onto the other submissive tightly. For some reason this cub made him feel calm.

They landed in a clearing full of people; Gaara ignored the stares and brought him into the biggest tent. Gray was put on the couch.

"Here, put these on." Gaara held out some clothing. Gray thanked him and dressed quickly. "How old are you?"

"17," Gray told him. He blinked up at the red head.

"You're 17?" Gaara asked in disbelief. "No wonder you had a miscarriage that easily. You're too young and would have gotten too stressed and probably would have died during delivery. Are you hungry?"

Gray nodded, even after what just happened he was still hungry.

"That makes sense. Your body lost a lot of nutrients earlier." Gaara got up and poured some red liquid into a bottle. He walked up to gray and pulled the smaller boy onto his lap.

"What's that?" Gray eyed the bottle curiously and not very eager to consume the content.

"its food designed specifically for young submissive cubs. Human food slowly poisons you. Who is your Master anyway? He should be feeding you this. Though I suppose if he knocked a newborn up it makes sense." Without another word Gaara put the tip of the bottle into the small boy's mouth.

Gray struggled for a moment before relaxing and eating the food given to him. He slowly fell asleep in Gaara's arms. Gaara put the empty bottle on a night stand and covered Gray with a blanket before getting up to make more food.

XXX

Gray woke up to a bell.

"Foods ready," Gaara called.

Gray watched as three dark haired boys joined him on the couch. A fourth boy was putting clothing on as he noticed the new boy before joining the others on the couch.

"This is Gray," Gaara introduced. "He's a newborn. Gray, these are Sai, Sasuke, Neji and Haku."

The boy- Haku- grinned, "I'm not the youngest anymore."

"How old are you?" Gray asked curiously. These men didn't look older than 20.

"I'm one hundred and sixty five human years. Still young but getting the hang of things."

"You can talk later. Eat." Gaara commanded as he gave eat boy a bottle. "I'll feed off of Naruto today."

Gray looked down guiltily. Gaara's eyes softened.

"Don't worry Gray. You eat. I'm old enough to feed directly from my mate anyway."

"Will his body take the food?" Sasuke asked. "I mean Naruto isn't his mate."

"I gave him a bit earlier to see how he would react. It's fine, his body should handle it."

Naruto walked in and Gray immediately froze, unsure how a dominant would handle having him in the other's presence.

"Who's this?" he sounded confused.

Gaara stood, "I found him by the forest. He had a miscarriage so I took him here. His mate seems to be a newborn just like him."

"Mates. I have three."

"Three?" Sai gasped. "But it should be the opposite. There should always be more submissives than dominants."

Gray looked down, his hand on his stomach. "Natsu, Lyon and I grew up together. I guess we would all be newborns. But Gajeel is about thirty so-"

"Thirty? Gray, Haku is still considered a newborn. You have to be at least 200 before you're considered an adult. Below that is newborn. There is no middle. It's either you need guidance or not. Once you reach 600 you should be ready for children. I myself am only 568. I still rely on Naruto for food but once I reach 600 I will drink only pure blood instead of the stuff you're drinking."

"Wait! This is blood?" Gray gasped.

Gaara chuckled, "Barely. Yes it is Naruto's blood but it is filled with water and other stuff. Your body can't handle pure blood yet. It will reject it. I'm coming to the age where I will be able to drink Naruto's blood without all the extra crap. Eventually I will only have to feed every once in a while. Now eat."

The smaller boys started drinking. Naruto looked at Gaara, "You want to attempt drinking again?"

Gaara nodded, his eyes still worried. Last time he drank pure blood he puked. He put a bucket near his feet just in case.

Naruto took a needle and poked his forearm. A drip of blood appeared. Gaara sat in Naruto's lap and licked the blood off of his mate. He was still for a second before biting into the arm with sharp teeth and gulping. After a second Naruto pulled his arm away.

Gaara whimpered. He gagged for a second before whimpering. Again he gagged and this time he made a grab for the bucket and emptied his stomach.

The younger boys stared as the usually strong alpha cub broke into tears. Naruto covered him with his arms, "Boy's, go outside." His voice left no room for argument. "Sai, can you make Gaara some food?"

Sai nodded and entered the other room. The other four boys exited the tent.

Gaara shook in Naruto's arms. It was painful to drink the delectable blood. Pure Dominants blood was tasty but also highly dangerous. If a cub's body rejected the blood it was far from pleasant.

A while later Sai handed Naruto a warm bottle filled with white liquid. He pecked Naruto's lips and kissed Gaara's forehead before leaving.

Naruto pricked his finger and dropped a couple drops of blood into the bottle turning it a violent shade of red. He shook it before putting the tip against Gaara's mouth. The submissive just shook his head and yelled 'NO', tears running everywhere.

"I know this is hard," Naruto whispered into the red head's ear, "please, Gaara?"

Gaara rested his head against Naruto's chest and listened to the soothing rhythm of Naruto's heartbeat. (They are NOT vampires so yes, they do have a heartbeat) Naruto placed the bottle in Gaara's mouth and rocked the smaller boy slowly.

"We'll try again when you're older," Naruto told him. Gaara felt his heart shatter at those words. It meant that Naruto didn't think he was old or mature enough. Silent tears cascaded his pale face.

Naruto kissed him.

Gaara fell asleep.

XXX

Next chapter! I love this story. Please review with your thoughts. And yes, it seems to be a harem I guess in a way. Except with guys instead of girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Story: Immortal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I use except for the ones I do own.

Pairings:

Naruto:

Naruto x Gaara x Sai x Sasuke x Neji x Haku (Main), Shino x Hinata, Chouji x Ino, Kiba x Shikamaru, Sakura x Rock Lee

Fairy Tail:

Gajeel x Natsu x Lyon x Gray, Erza x Loke x Lucy

Chapter 5:

"Can we keep him?" Haku begged as he nuzzled Gray's cheek affectionately. He looked up at Naruto with big watering eyes and pouted. Gaara looked away knowing he couldn't say no to that face.

"No," Naruto stated firmly, "He has already been claimed by another dominant that is still alive."

"But master, just look at him. He's so cute. Besides, his existing masters almost killed him with their carelessness. He needs other submissives to help him grow." Sai pointed out as he pulled Gray away from Haku and nuzzled his hair protectively.

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hold on," Gray said as he pulled away from Haku and Sai, immediately missing the soft touches. "I do love my mates. But you seem so much more organized and loving. But I want to go back to them."

Naruto nodded, "Gaara, raise the barrier around our camp, then Gray's mates will be able to sense him."

"But-" Gaara stopped himself; he concentrated for a moment before nodding at Naruto.

"Go outside and talk with the ninja while you wait," Naruto said softly.

The boys followed Naruto outside and joined in the game the ninja were playing.

Naruto sat next to Ino and smiled at her. She blindly smiled back.

"What happened to your eyes?" he asked softly.

Ino sighed, "It was an S-Class mission. I had gotten captured and they stole my eyesight so I wouldn't be able to use my jutsu."

Naruto put his hand on her eyes, "I might be able to fix your eyes. It will take a while but I should be able to heal you."

Before Ino could reply three figures noisily crashed into the empty yard right into Naruto's tent. Naruto frowned, if those where Gray's mates maybe Gray was better off with him.

Sasuke growled when he saw the other three. They couldn't be Gray's Masters, could they? Neji pulled Sasuke to his feet and the two growled at the intruders.

Haku charged at the men and knocked the three to the ground before they could react.

Natsu growled as he got to his feet. He scanned the clearing for Gray and relaxed a little when he made sure he was okay.

Haku knocked Gajeel down and stood on him while simultaneously pulling out identical duel swords and pinning Natsu and Lyon by pointing the tips of his swords at them.

"You're getting sloppy," Gaara growled. "And slow. You will join Sasuke's training routine for the month. He will put you back in shape."

Haku growled and did a perfect flip and landed neatly next to Gaara, "sorry, but we didn't eat yet."

Gaara sighed and petted Haku's head causing the smaller boy to purr in delight and nuzzle the hand.

"He's a submissive?" Gajeel gasped recognizing the purring action that Gray would do.

Haku bared his fangs and hissed.

"Enough Haku." Gaara said using his authority voice. Haku immediately quieted. "Sai, go make us some food."

Sasuke and Neji stood on either side of Gray.

"Guys," Gray tried but was ignored.

Sai came back with a basket. Naruto stood thinking it was time to interfere. He smiled at the newcomers.

"Come sit. We were just getting lunch ready." He threw Hinata a glance making her gasp and start cooking a rabbit Kiba had caught. Sakura followed her lead and started to skin a different rabbit. Shikamaru and Chouji helped with the cooking.

Haru stayed close to Kiba not wanting to go near the strangers. Kiba was his parental figure that he would go to when he was hurt or scared. Haru was only two when Kiba moved in with him and his daddy. At first Haru had been cautious around the other man but now it was rare to see the boy not by Kiba's side.

Kiba lifted the five year old onto his hip and held him closely. He loved Haru as if he was his own child. He cast a glance at Shikamaru and smiled.

Once everyone was settled Naruto smiled. Sai handed him the bottles and Naruto dropped his blood into each bottle turning it a violent red. He added a couple extra drops in Gaara's to see how the smaller boy's stomach took it. The substance turned a blackish color.

Naruto watched as Gray's mates ate the human food and scowled. "I want Gray." He told them suddenly.

The three looked up in disbelief. "What?" Natsu asked confused.

Naruto sighed; they weren't that thick, were they?

Gaara pulled Haku onto his lap and caught the bottle Naruto tossed to him and added a few drops of his blood to dilate it a little before putting the bottle in Haku's mouth. Sai did the same thing with Gray while Neji and Sasuke, being the proud men they were, poured the drink into a cup and drank it through a straw.

Neji actually preferred the bottle because there was less mess but he didn't like to look submissive around people who weren't his mate or a fellow cub.

Lyon looked at Naruto and glared, "Don't you have a mate? Or are all these submissives the redheads."

"They aren't mine," Gaara said softly.

"What are they eating?" Natsu asked, successfully interrupting Lyons interrogation. Haku

"It's submissive food." Naruto explained. "Eating human food will make a submissive weak and sick. It also can cause death. But you knew that, right?"

The three glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Human food also makes us dominants weak and sick. But you knew that too, right?" Naruto continued as he eyed the large amounts of food the three was consuming. He eyed the pink one first, "Natsu, right? You're a Fire Dominant so you should only eat fire and blood. Lyon the Ice Dominant. Ice and blood for you and lastly Gajeel, was it? Iron and blood. But you already knew that."

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled causing the submissives and humans to flinch.

"No," Naruto's voice was dangerous. "You almost killed Gray because of your lack of knowledge about submissives. He is only a newborn. How dare you get him pregnant? Do you know how dangerous that is? I doubt he would have lasted two more months and even if he did there is no way he would have survived the birth. You're lucky he had a miscarriage when he did."

"Newborn? He's 17." Lyon said.

"Exactly, you're all newborns."

"I'm 30 so-,"

"I'm sorry? Are you trying to anger me? Haku is one hundred and sixty five and he is a newborn. Don't think that you are better than me. I could have killed you in a heartbeat if the situation called for it. You are too young for a submissive and Gray should not have to wait for you to grow up before you realize how much you're hurting him."

"Gray belongs with us." Lyon insisted, though his argument was weak.

Gray growled. "Don't I get a say?"

Natsu, Gajeel and Lyon shouted "NO!" while Naruto pulled the boy into his lap and nodded.

"Go ahead Gray," He said kindly. The other three stiffened, maybe Naruto was right.

"I like being with Naruto and his submissives. And I could eventually love them, but I do love you guys." Gray said. He turned to Naruto and pouted, "Can we come with you? Please. You can teach us."

Naruto rubbed Gray's head causing the younger boy to shiver in delight and purr. Naruto growled and looked over at the other three and gave in. They seemed like good people, just misguided.

"Fine but you stay in my tent." Naruto said. "Now all we need to do is wait for our new recruits from, what was it? Fairy Tail?"

Gaara nodded, "Fairy Tail is said to be one of the strongest. We will train them and teach them, speaking of which; boys, time for school."

The boys groaned and approached the people they were teaching or training.

"Gray, you'll be training with me." Naruto said. "Gajeel, Natsu, and Lyon. Gaara will train you."

"But master," Gaara whined. Naruto smiled and tossed Gaara his food. "Why's it so dark?" he asked.

"I added more blood. Hopefully this will help ease you into drinking."

Gaara smiled and nuzzled Naruto gently. He kissed his cheek and then glared at the Dominants he was in charge of.

"One thousand pushups, sit ups, and crunches. Hurry up! And no breaks!"

XXX

"Gray?" a voice said surprised after they had finished training. Everyone was exhausted and Naruto and his mates were rather disappointed at their abilities.

"Erza?" he said in disbelief.

Naruto smiled, "you must be our new recruits." He said. "I'm Naruto."

"I'm Erza and this is Lucy and Wendy."

Gray whimpered, he was so dead.

XXX

Next up; China

XXX

"Roxas, I swear you will be the end of me!"

"But Axel, why do you make it sounds like a bad thing?"

"Do the pout Rox. He falls for it every time."

"Don't encourage him Sora."

"We love him more than you," Sora said as he cuddled next to Roxas for a second before straddling and kissing the other boy deeply.

Riku smirked, "as hot as this is. I'm afraid sex is not allowed in public. You know, the while PDA issue."

Roxas flipped Riku off as he started to dominate the kiss. Sora's moan went straight to Axel and Riku's groin.

"Fuck PDA, I'm sure there's a bathroom in this joint."

Long story short. They were no longer allowed back in that toy store ever again.

"What?" Hayner yelled, "You had sex in a kids store without us?"

XXX

Review for what you want next after Kingdom Hearts:

Bleach

Harry Potter

Percy Jackson

D-Gray man

Supernatural

One Piece (though I'm not very far in this so it will just be Luffy, Zoro, and Nami)

FMA

Ouran (They can meet them, but not stay)

Kenichi

Soul Eater

SAO

Angel Beats

Death Note (? If you can give me a way to incorporate it)

Pokémon?

Beyblade (would that work?)

Kuroshitsuji (I won't pair Sebastian with Ciel unless you really want)

Twilight? Maybe

Darker than Black

Please vote


	6. Chapter 6

Story: Immortal Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that aren't mine

Pairings:

Naruto:

Naruto x Gaara x Sai x Sasuke x Neji x Haku (Main), Shino x Hinata, Chouji x Ino, Kiba x Shikamaru, Sakura x Rock Lee, Kyuubi x Deidara x Sasori x Itachi, Kakuzu x Hidan x Kisame x Zetsu, Pein x Konan

Fairy Tail:

Gajeel x Natsu x Lyon x Gray, Erza x Loke x Lucy

Kingdom Hearts:

Axel x Riku x Seifer x Roxas x Hayner x Sora

Bleach:

Ichigo x Byakuya x Renji x Shiro x Shinji x Grimmjow x Ulquiorra

Chapter 6:

"STOP!" A small figured blond screamed his body shaking as he attempted to get away from the cruel man in front of him. "Stop it please," he whimpered.

"Stupid whore," the man hissed slapping the blond with the back of his hand.

"Stop it," the blond repeated, tears flew everywhere.

"You deserve this for misbehaving," the man growled as he opened the blonde's leg.

A loud piecing scream echoed through the silent night air.

XXX

Kyuubi growled at the man in front of him from behind the bars of his cage.

"Don't touch them!" He roared, "They're MY submissives."

"Master!" An Asian man whimpered as he was dragged away, "Help me! Please! They'll hurt me. You saw Deidara! He just stays in a corner and cries. They hurt him."

The blond from earlier was tied up in the corner with tears smudged across his face. Deidara, that was his name, looked up when he heard his cub mate shout.

"Master! Don't let them take Itachi!" Deidara cried out.

Kyuubi growled and lunged on the bars again but to no avail. He was trapped. "ITACHI!"

The last boy in the cage walked over to Kyuubi and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. He put his head to the other's chest. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Once Itachi and the other guards were out of sight Deidara began weeping again and hugged himself tightly.

The boy in Kyuubi's arms nuzzled into his mate. "I'm scared," he admitted knowing full well he was next to be taken advantaged of and knowing that his mate was powerless to stop it.

"I'm sorry Sasori," Kyuubi whispered to his Alpha submissive.

Sasori squeezed his eyes shut and stayed in Kyuubi's arms. He didn't know how much time had passed but Itachi had been thrown back in shocked and terrified. He joined Deidara in the corner and was silent for a while before Sasori heard soft sobs. He untangled himself from Kyuubi and wrapped his arms around Itachi and let the other submissive cry.

Hours later the doors opened and Sasori was taken.

Except will Sasori, he never returned.

And when Deidara left again he never returned.

And then Itachi left and never came back.

And Kyuubi screamed. And screamed. And screamed. But it was all in vain. Then one day Kyuubi was taken to a white room and then he forgot everything.

And he never returned to the room.

And then the room was filled with new victims and new cries.

But even without their memory, they all knew something was wrong. Something was off.

Something was missing…. Something important.

XXX

Roxas growled, "They found us again."

"Stupid Organization. How many this time?" Seifer growled as he lifted his baseball bat threateningly.

"I counted three," Roxas whispered as he cautiously looked over his shoulder.

"I take it we're leaving again?" Sora said sadly.

"We are not getting captured. They rape the submissives into Submission and then take their Dominant away from them and wipe their memory when they're at their most vulnerable. Then they are forced to fight for them." Riku explained pulling Sora closer to him.

"I know that. It's just…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. He hated the constant moving.

"Fine, where to next?"

Before anyone could answer a loud gunshot rang through the air and Roxas collapsed and put his hand over his stomach.

Axel pulled out his gun and shot at the man who shot Roxas.

Blood started seeping out of Roxas' fingers.

"Axel!" He cried and made a sound of protest when he was shifted.

"We need a doctor!" Sora managed as he stared in horror at the deadly wound on Roxas' stomach. Submissives stomachs were very fragile due to the fact that they still had a womb developing and a slight disturbance could be life threatening.

"HELP!" Sora wailed louder.

XXX

Ichigo froze as a cry for help echoed through the air.

"Did you hear that?" he asked his companions curiously to make sure he didn't make up hearing it.

Uryu nodded, "It came from that direction," he sprinted towards an abandoned warehouse.

The high school students gasped when they saw a small blond boy covered in blood, Orihime cast her powers to heal him immediately while Ichigo and the other males attempted to keep the blond boy's companions at bay.

Roxas gasped awake almost instantly. He eyed the strangers warily before smiling, "Thank you."

Ichigo frowned. "I should keep you at my family's hospital overnight to make sure you're okay."

Roxas hesitated. "Can my ma- I mean friends stay as well?"

Ichigo nodded, "I guess."

XXX

Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so short, school night.

Please review with thoughts and things you want me to add.


	7. Chapter 7

Story: Immortal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot

Pairings:

Naruto:

Naruto x Gaara x Sai x Sasuke x Neji x Haku (Main), Shino x Hinata, Chouji x Ino, Kiba x Shikamaru, Sakura x Rock Lee, Kyuubi x Deidara x Sasori x Itachi, Kakuzu x Hidan x Kisame x Zetsu, Pein x Konan

Fairy Tail:

Gajeel x Natsu x Lyon x Gray, Erza x Loke x Lucy

Kingdom Hearts:

Axel x Riku x Seifer x Roxas x Hayner x Sora

Bleach:

Ichigo x Byakuya x Renji x Shiro x Shinji x Grimmjow x Ulquiorra

Chapter 7:

Naruto frowned. These dominants were terrified of the redheaded woman. They were weaker than he originally thought.

"Gray, go to my tent and take a nap," Naruto said. "Haku should already be in there."

"A nap?" Gajeel asked as Gray followed Naruto's directions.

"Yes," Naruto said simply before walking away.

"So when are we leaving?" Natsu asked. He had been feeling a lot better now that he had been following Naruto's advice.

"Five minutes."

Lyon sighed as he watched Gray disappear into the blonde's tent. He didn't like the fact that Gray needed Naruto's help. But Naruto was wiser and older than him.

They started packing and preparing for the trip to China. Naruto and Gaara carried Haku and Gray to the carriage and made their way towards the sea.

"Do we have a boat?" Sasuke asked tiredly.

"How about you let me handle that? Go take a nap." Naruto urged.

Sasuke shook his head and they continued walking in silence.

"It sounds chaotic over there. What do you think is happening in that village?" Ino frowned.

"Let's find out!" Haru said excitedly.

"Wait!" Kiba called out frowning as the little boy ran into the village.

The group began to follow the boy wearily. He wasn't in any harm, right.

"Gum Gum head butt!" a young voice yelled.

Naruto frowned. Gum Gum?

"Pirates?" Gaara frowned. "What are they doing so north? They usually keep south near the Grand line."

A green haired man with three swords groaned and held a deep wound on his chest. The opponent before him lay slaughtered on the ground.

Naruto tasted the air. "Two submissives and that green one over there is their dominant." He said. This was good. They could help them.

"_Hey, sword guy, think you can help us out?" _Naruto called in the language of Dominants and Submissives called Lasyona.

The green haired man froze and looked over at them. "_Who are you?"_ he replied.

"We are travelers and we need a ride."

The swordsman frowned, "There are a lot of you," he said frowning. "Follow me."

"Absolutely not!" An orange haired girl crossed her arms. "There are too many of them."

"Sure! Of course they can come!" A dark haired boy said happily. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm going to find the One Piece and be king of the pirates one day!"

"What's the One Piece?" Gray, who had woken up, asked.

Neji answered, "The One Piece is a legendary treasure. If someone were to find it they would become incredibly wealthy and famous. Twenty years ago a man by the name Gol D. Roger. He caused quite an uproar. He was such a great guy. His son Ace was the cutest thing."

"You've met Ace?"

"Sort of. He was a baby at the time." Naruto replied sadly.

"Baby?" Luffy asked confused.

"Yes." Was the only reply he got.

XXX

Hey, sorry I haven't updated this in a while and sorry it was short. I will try to update soon. Please review with thoughts, critics, complements, ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Immortal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot

Pairings:

Naruto:

Naruto x Gaara x Sai x Sasuke x Neji x Haku (Main), Shino x Hinata, Chouji x Ino, Kiba x Shikamaru, Sakura x Rock Lee, Kyuubi x Deidara x Sasori x Itachi, Kakuzu x Hidan x Kisame x Zetsu, Pein x Konan

Fairy Tail:

Gajeel x Natsu x Lyon x Gray, Erza x Loke x Lucy

Kingdom Hearts:

Axel x Riku x Seifer x Roxas x Hayner x Sora

Bleach:

Ichigo x Byakuya x Renji x Shiro x Shinji x Grimmjow x Ulquiorra

One Piece:

Zoro x Sanji x Luffy

Ouran High School Host Club:

Tamaki x Kyoya, Mori x Honey, Hikaru x George, Kaoru x Fred

Harry Potter:

Harry x Draco, Ron x Hermione, George x Hikaru, Fred x Kaoru, Lucius x Remus, Severus x Sirius

XXX

Chapter 8

XXX

"This is your ship?" Naruto asked. It was pretty small but it looked strong enough to carry them.

Luffy grinned, "Yep! Isn't she beautiful?"

A blond exited one of the rooms on the ship and frowned at the extra people. In his arms was a dark hair baby and a young little boy was by his legs and two little girls in front of him. He sighed, "Luffy?"

"Hey Sanji! We're going to give them a ride to China."

"China?" One of the little girls gasped. Her red hair waved in the wind. She turned towards Nami. "Is it true mommy?"

Nami sighed, "Yes, the foolish captain decided it."

The small boy behind Sanji pouted, "Daddy isn't foolish!"

Naruto turned towards Luffy, "Thank you for letting us travel with you. My name is Naruto and these are my submissives and some people we are training."

"Training? For what?"

"I cannot say."

"I see."

"Can we talk inside?" Naruto offered. After receiving a nod he turned towards the people following him. "You stay here. Gaara, follow me."

Naruto and Gaara followed Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro into a separate room.

Gaara and Sanji glared at each other.

"Calm down Gaara," Naruto murmured. "Sanji, I'm guessing you're the Alpha Cub, are you not?"

The blond nodded, "I am. And I'm guessing you guys are also… like us?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well then, any children?"

"Not yet, my submissives can't drink my blood yet."

Sanji frowned and lifted Gaara's chin to examine his face. "I see. Luffy only just managed to drink a couple years ago. He recently had his first litter. Only one of the four survived. This little submissive, Kouta." He propped the baby in his arms up and smiled affectionately at him.

Gaara stared at the baby longingly. "What about the other two?"

"The boy and the green haired girl are mine. They came from the same litter and were the only survivors. The orange haired girl is Nami's. The girl's father had raped Nami in one of the villages we went to. Nami's okay and I know she loves her daughter so I'm not too worried about that."

Gaara looked down, "that's terrible."

Sanji just smiled, "Not really. Nami is strong and she knew what she was getting into when she offered herself up."

"Sanji! I'm hungry!" Luffy complained.

"Wait until dinner." Sanji snapped. He turned back to the visitors. "You see, fifteen years ago we all travelled to an island and lost our memories. We still had our instincts but other than that we were clueless. You see, our entire crew is made out of dominants and submissives. Only Luffy, Zoro and I regained our senses so far and Nami is on her way to regaining her instincts."

Gaara blushed, "Do you think you can help me eat blood?"

Sanji smiled, "I don't see why not. You're such a pretty sub."

Gaara smiled, instantly submitting to the older alpha.

XXX

"What the hell is Hogwarts? That's such a ridiculous name for a school."

"Enough Tamaki, we are offered a trip to this magical school for entertainment and that is exactly what we'll do." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Haruhi sighed, "So basically we are going to a place filled with magical people to flirt with people."

"Haruhi, My Precious Daughter! Don't make it sound so terrible! Daddy will handle everything!" Tamaki cooed. He looked at Kyoya, "Right, Mommy?"

"Yes, Yes Daddy. Now we should be landing soon. Get ready to be stared at."

XXX

Roxas blinked his blue eyes open slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I'm feeling great. Thank you for all your help." Roxas sat up and stretched.

"No problem."

XXX

There you go! A longer chapter! Please review with thoughts.

Who else should I add?

Percy Jackson

Kenichi

Soul Eater

Sword Art Online

Pokémon

Twilight

Fablehaven

Supernatural

OTHER

Please vote


End file.
